


Please

by DirtyBangtanDesires



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBangtanDesires/pseuds/DirtyBangtanDesires
Summary: In which Jimin is asking for sex...so you give it to him





	Please

You were standing at the sink, doing something or other when Jimin came up behind you.

  
He pressed his hips up against your butt, and you could feel a bulge in his pants against your backside. Your heart began to race. You involuntarily shivered as his arms went around your waist.

  
"Can we?" He asked quietly, a strange rasping in his voice. You blinked, your heart going a million miles and hour. You wanted to, you really did, but you had work to do. "I don't know..."

  
"Please," he whispered, "I'll be gentle." You had to make a conscious effort to not gasp as he shifted, making you very aware that he was getting harder by the minute. Your hesitation crumbled as he whimpered "I want you so bad, (Y/N)."

  
You turned yourself around, and pressed your body to his. He stifled a gasp, and you ran your hands down his sides, sliding down his back. You then squeezed his ass lightly, and this time he wasn't able to quiet his intake of breath.

  
"Take me, then," you whispered as you wrapped your arms around his neck, connecting your mouth to his. His hand went behind your head, tangling his fingers in your hair while the other one wound around your waist, holding you as close as possible.

  
"Where?" He groaned. "Right here," you gasped, unwilling to leave his lips for more than a few seconds. He pushed you against the wall, and knelt and pulled down your shorts and underwear. He stared at your area, and leaned forward and placed a butterfly kiss right below your belly button.

  
You gasped, running your fingers through his hair and tugging gently on the ends. Jimin stood up slowly, running his lips up your abdomen, bringing your shirt up with it. He pulled your shirt off and threw it behind himself, and kissed your lips long and good.

  
Then he pulled off his own shirt, bringing it over his head and tossing it to land in the growing pile of clothes. He bent over, unbuttoning his tight pants and pulling down his boxers. You helped him take them off, peeling the fabric off his skin. Then he stood you back up and kissed you passionately, his hands going behind your back and unclasping your bra.

  
It fell to the kitchen floor, and Jimin kicked it out of the way. Jimin pressed you to him, your naked bodies touching. He groaned. You kissed him, your lips connected in a heated kiss. "Go for it, Jimin," you whispered.

  
Jimin lifted you up, and pressed your back against the wall. You clung to him as he shifted himself, aligning his erection with your entrance. He began to slowly press in. You opened your mouth, a soundless cry escaping from your lips.

  
Jimin pressed all the way in, only stopping when he could go no farther. "(Y/N)," he gasped, "I-you feel so _fffrickken_ good!" You pressed a kiss to his jawline, and whimpered "Don't stop."

  
Jimin slowly pulled out, before gently thrusting back in. You squirmed in his arms, wanting him to pick up the pace, wanting him to kiss you. "Jimi-n, what are you waiting for?"

  
Jimin drew a long breath as he pulled out gently. "I-I promised-" You cut him off with a kiss. "Jimin, don't bother with being gentle!" Jimin nodded quickly, his hair bouncing. "Okay, (Y/N)."

  
Jimin quickly thrusted into you, and a moan escaped your lips. "Yes, Ji-min! Like that!" He picked up his pace considerably, his breathing now peppered with whimpers and moans. You then kissed his lips hard, and he groaned as he thrusted deep inside you.

  
You cried out, your lips detaching from Jimin's. "Ah! Ag-ain!" He complied. He repeated the movement, and your body bucked. "I-ooaaah!" You cried, your head flying backwards. Jimin moaned "Uuungh, (Y/N), I-" You pressed another heated kiss to his pink lips.

  
He thrusted in so deep that you felt like your legs might pop out of their sockets, his hips were forcing them apart so widely. A strangled cry leapt from your lips as he uttered a loud, guttural moan. "(Y/N)-" He was panting, his breath coming in gasps and his voice sounded husky. "(Y/N), I-"

  
Moans of ecstasy escaped from both of you as Jimin plunged in hard and deep. You screamed "Jimin-I-you- _just don't stop!_ " He leaned forward, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pressure in your stomach building to an almost unbearable level.

  
"Say my name." Jimin growled, his breaths coming in ragged gasps. "Ji-J-" you tried, as he continued to thrust in and out. "Say my fucking name!" He thrusted in so deep that you felt like he was going to tear you apart. "Ji- oh Jimin! Jimin!"

  
He pulled out and then slammed himself in as far as he could go. You both screamed, and your climaxes came as one. Jimin filled you all the way with his seed, and you stood there, panting, eyes closed, bodies trembling.

  
He lifted his head and planted a long kiss on your mouth. You kissed him back, your fingertips resting lightly on his cheek. His arms went around you, holding you to his sweaty, warm body. You held the kiss for a long time, and when you finally broke it, your hearts were slowly coming back to their normal speeds.

  
Jimin gently pulled out of you, and kissed you again. Then you took a step towards your clothes, and you nearly fell. Your legs were numb. Jimin caught you before you fell, grinning slightly. "Had too much fun, did you, (Y/N)?"

  
Your cheeks heated up, and Jimin smiled. "Here, let me help you to the bedroom." He picked you up, carrying you bridal style to your bedroom. Jimin kissed you. "I think you're enjoying this way too much," you complained half-heartedly, and Jimin grinned.

  
"Maybe I am," he said, sounding immensely proud of himself for making your legs numb. He laid you down on the bed, and landed beside you. His arm went over your belly, his fingers tracing patterns on your skin. He stared into your eyes, and said with all seriousness, "I'm a badass, right?"

  
You nodded, a smile forming on your lips. "You're definitely a badass, baby. You're a cute-ass and a sweet-ass too. And," you added, a smirk quirking the corners of your mouth, "You've got a pretty great ass as well."

  
Jimin laughed and snuggled up to you, his arm going around your waist and up your back. You pressed a lazy kiss to his lips, and lay gazing into his eyes. He smiled cutely at you, and your heart leaped.

  
He inhaled long, and got up and left the room, returning quickly with your clothes, turning off the lights. He dumped the clothes on the floor and turned off your large light, leaving only the lamp on. Then he collapsed on the bed, pulling the covers up over you and himself.

  
He snuggled up to you, putting his arms around your waist and pulling you close. You pressed a kiss to his plump lips, and whispered "I love you, Jimin." He smiled. "I love you too, (Y/N)." He kissed you again, his soft lips pressing against your own.

  
You hummed contentedly as he pulled away, and he reached over and shut off the lamp. He laid his head on the pillow, your noses touching. He closed his eyes, and you mumbled "Sleep well, babe." Jimin whispered "You too, love."

  
You smiled. "I like that." Jimin sighed sleepily. "Liked the love?" You giggled softly. "Yeah. Both kinds." A laugh escaped Jimin's lips. "I did too." He pressed a gentle kiss to your lips.

  
"I did too, love."


End file.
